


Our Love Is Stronger Than The Torpedo

by Fearlesskiki



Series: Simi Love Story [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearlesskiki/pseuds/Fearlesskiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of the contact between Sebastian and Kimi in the Chinese GP.</p><p>*中文版本副刊在联系中*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Love Is Stronger Than The Torpedo

**Author's Note:**

> Available in [Chinese](http://grey-yyy-y.lofter.com/post/1db6c19d_e695399) too! Special thanks to [Greyyyyy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyyyyy/pseuds/Greyyyyy) for the translation  
> 中文版本 [X](http://grey-yyy-y.lofter.com/post/1db6c19d_e695399) (感谢[Greyyyyy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyyyyy/pseuds/Greyyyyy))  
> 

"Kimi! Kimi!"

 

Sebastian passes his trophy to his race engineer and chases Kimi down to the chauffeur car parked at the VIP lane. He doesn't bother to celebrate with the team after his 2nd place finish from the Chinese GP. He is more worried about Kimi's feelings after he collided with his teammate on the 1st lap, all thanks to that bloody Daniil Kvyat. Sebastian blames the Russian for driving dangerously in the turn 1, causing him to steer the car slightly to the left and it contacts with Kimi's. The rest of the race was better as he was able to overtake some cars. It was a bittersweet victory for Sebastian today, having a podium finish without his teammate. He is gutted for ruining Kimi's chances. The German had not imagine this day would actually come. He quickly explained and apologized to his teammate as soon as the race ended, but apart from the _yes, yes, yes, I know_ , the Finn didn't comment much about the incident and it worries him. Sebastian hopes the crash they had didn't ruin their relationship like how Lewis and Nico did in Mercedes. Kimi is more than just a teammate for him. Kimi is his friend and soulmate. Losing Kimi as a system support would be a huge blow not only to his career but to his life as a whole. He just couldn't imagine that. Sebastian calls Kimi a few times, but Kimi doesn't look back. The German's voice is probably drowned in the sea of fans. When he reaches the chauffeur car, Kimi is already getting into the car so he quickly gets in from the other side. He slams the car door, winces, and pants heavily before grabbing the Finn's hand and babbles, 

 

"Kimi, I'm sorry. I didn’t do it on purpose. I'm sorry for ruining your race."

 

Kimi stares at him with a straight face and replies, "Let's not talk about it anymore, okay?"

 

Sebastian nods sheepishly and then lower his head. Deep down inside he is still worried about that incident. And Kimi doesn't want to talk about it hits the warning button. However, it surely doesn't take long for the German to open his mouth again.

 

"But-"

 

"Seb, you don't have to keep on apologizing. It was a racing incident. There is nothing much you can do. You were sandwiched between me and Daniil. I might do the same." Kimi interrupts him with a nonchalant tone. The Finn grabs his beau's hand and gives it a gentle squeeze to calm the German down. Sebastian nods to Kimi and sighs. The atmosphere in the car becomes a little awkward to Sebastian when they both of them stops talking. Kimi still holding his hand in the car but the Finn's eyes are facing the window still. Sebastian tries to do the same, but he couldn't help worrying about their future. He glances to Kimi from time to time but the Finn doesn't look back. He wants to lean his head to Kimi's shoulder but he wonders if it is the right time to do so. Kimi doesn't look happy at all. The Finn didn't mention his teammate's podium finish and he doesn't even want to talk about the incident anymore. The collision must be still bothering Kimi. Sebastian wonders what he should say next. He wants to make things clear to Kimi but at the same time, he doesn't want to anger his boyfriend in this situation. One mistake could jeopardize their already strained relationship. He taps his fingers on the car seat, tinkering about the situation. Maybe he could wait for Kimi to say something. Sebastian waits and waits for that moment but the Finn remains quiet for the rest of the journey to the hotel. When the both of them reach Sebastian's hotel room, Sebastian hits the couch and curls himself into a ball. Kimi joins him and cuddles him.

 

"Hey, what's wrong?" the Finn whispers to him. 

 

Tears start to foam in Sebastian's eyes as he starts to utter in a tiny voice. "Kimi, I don't want us to end up like Barbie and Ken!" 

 

"Bullshit. We're not going to be like Lewis and Nico." Kimi says with a stern voice. He removes his beau's cap, gently brushes his beau's hair and gives him a peck on the cheek. "I promise."

 

Sebastian turns his head and looks at Kimi's green eyes. He says, "But... what makes you so sure that we won't become like them?"

 

"Simple. Because you are more important than anything else in the world," he replies. The Finn puts the cap back to his beau, pulls it a bit lower and smiles. He continues, "And besides, we're not like those two idoits. We are way smarter than that."

 

"So, were you angry during the race?" Sebastian asks.

 

Kimi stares at Sebastian and sighs. He replies, "Frustrated might be a better word,"

 

"I knew it! I knew-" Sebastian says with a panicky tone. But Kimi shushes him with a gentle touch of a finger. The Finn gives a long and hard stare to Sebastian, making the German a little nervous. Sebastian is frozen by his beau's actions. When the Finn puts his finger down, he starts to explain.

 

"Seb, I am not angry with you. I never was and I never will. I was frustrated because both of us were caught in an unfortunate situation. Frustrated that I was not able to be on the podium with you."

 

Sebastian's heart melts. He is touched by Kimi's words. Tears start to foam his eyes again and this time, he sheds a tear or two. He gazes at Kimi for a moment before lowering his head. He wants to say something but before he could utter a word, Kimi grabs his hands and says, "Come on, let's go celebrate your podium finish."

 

Sebastian flashes a genuine smile and gives a peck to Kimi's temple. This time, he knows what to say.

 

"I love you, Kimi." 

 

Kimi gazes at his beau and replies with a warm smile. "Love you too. But try not to kiss me on the track again, okay?"

 

"Ohhh..." Sebastian utters. He gives Kimi a pout and crosses his arms. He isn't pleased with the little jab that Kimi made.

 

Kimi chuckles and shifts closer to Sebastian. He whispers, "But you can kiss me all you want at the bed."

**Author's Note:**

> This is of course inspired from the Chinese GP. As you can notice, the title has a reference to Sebastian's quote :D I'm not sure what I wrote. Please be mercy! :D I'll be continuing 'Breaking The Ice' after this. Hopefully, it can be done at the end of this month.
> 
> If you like it please give me a kudos. Share it with your friends. Please tell me anything in the comments and I will try my very best to improve :) Every kudos, comment, subscription and bookmark means the world to me. Thank you :D
> 
> Yeah, you can follow me on [Tumblr](http://fearlesskiki.tumblr.com/) and [join the FBD Book Club!](https://footballblogsdirectory.tumblr.com/post/160746377878/welcome-to-the-fbd-book-club-this-is-a-place-to)


End file.
